A number of devices for spraying water such as lawn sprinklers are well known and commercially available. Many variations on this theme have been proposed to provide different distributions of liquid spray. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 587,662, 608,646, 768,618, and 1,307,514 for lawn sprinklers and U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,327 for washing machines. U.S. Pat. No. 1,124,399 relates to a fuel oil burner having a fuel oil distributor. These and many others show using a variety of liquid distribution means for continually spraying the liquid such as having multiple outlets for the liquid and/or having deflecting vanes in the shape of fans or blades to further atomize and/or distribute the liquid.
Similar devices have been used for amusement as a water toy or to cool off on a hot day by showering an area with water. A recent example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,558 where deflected water forms an umbrella or fan shaped spray pattern.